Die Rio
by CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP
Summary: Bienvenidos a Rio... Bienvenidos al apocalipsis...
1. Introduccion

**DIE RIO**

**INTRODUCCION**

…

…

…

**Día 1: **se presencia los primeros casos de canibalismos en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

Varias personas que actuaban de forma hostil atacaban a otras mordiéndolos, arrancándoles trozos de carnes y desmembrándolos hasta matarlos.

**Día 3: **Los casos de canibalismos aumentan a gran escala, el carnaval queda cancelado

**1 Semana Después**: se presencia síntomas del virus en animales.

-Y ha pasado más de una semana y los ataques de canibalismo han aumentado de gran ma…- hablaba un reportero mirando fijamente la cámara, el camarógrafo le interrumpió.

-¡MIRA!- le señalo detrás de él y el reportero volteo, una persona corría hacia ellos, varias aves lo alcanzaron y lo comenzaron a atacar.

-¿Que rayos?.. Acerca la cámara- dijo el reportero, el camarógrafo hizo zoom y enfoco a la persona que estaba siendo atacada por las aves, las aves le arrancaban trozos de carne y se lo comían –P-Parecer ser que los animales también están presenciando síntomas- decía mientras veía impactado la horrenda escena.

**11 días después:** Rio de Janeiro entra en cuarentena, nadie sale, nadie entra, todo aquel que intente salir será eliminado.

Se habían colocado barricadas en todas las salidas de la ciudad y eran protegidas por militares, todos los vuelos de entrada y salida habían sido cancelados.

**2 Semanas después:** se detecta varios casos de canibalismos alrededor del mundo.

**1 mes después:** media población mundial ha padecido de este virus.

Las grandes ciudades de todo el mundo estaban siendo dominadas por hordas de no muertos, los vivos estaban perdiendo y padeciendo de su fin.

**Hoy 3 meses después del brote:** número de población mundial viva: 0

…

…


	2. Chapter 1 Un Mal Dia

**CAPITULO I UN MAL DIA**

…

**-**debemos irnos de aquí- Decía Perla asustada mientras se oía gritos de varias aves

-Rápido vamos por aquí-

-espera Blu ¡cuidado!-

-…-

**3 Meses después del brote**

Comenzaba a amanecer en una ciudad desolada de Rio de janeiro, las calles ahora eran dominadas por los no muertos, un cielo gris y nublado se hacía presente sobre toda la ciudad y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, mientras que en la selva.

-cof cof...- Blu se despertaba estando cerca de una corriente de agua –cof...- escupía agua que al parecer había tragado –agh... Que... Que ha pasado- se decía confundido y desorientado, miraba su alrededor viendo solamente árboles y un gran silencio, se levantó y puso un ala sobre su cabeza sintiendo un dolor –agh mi cabeza- retiro su ala y vio que ahora estaba manchada de sangre dándose cuenta de que tenía una herida -mejor... Mejor busco ayuda- se dijo, sabía que por la lluvia no podría volar y comenzó a caminar por toda la selva.

Mientras caminaba sentía un gran vacío y silencio incomodante que rodeaba la selva –Que raro, hay mucha calma aquí- la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte –esta tormenta empeora- camina mar rápido hasta llegar a un árbol que comienza a resultarle familiar.

-uh ¿este no es el árbol de Rafael?- se acercó al árbol y entro al hueco que se encontraba.

-Rafael- caminaba y miraba por todo el interior del nido – ¿Rafael estas aquí?- nadie respondía – Que raro- vio una pared y se acercó, observo que habían varios arañazos y estaba manchada de sangre que se encontraba ya seca –que ha pasado aquí- se dijo un tanto nervioso y comenzó a recordar algo.

**Recuerdo**

En el nido Rafael se encontraba sentado y con una expresión de gran tristeza.

-Rafael- dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a él viendo que su plumaje estaba manchado de sangre –En verdad lo siento por lo de tu familia-

-…no tenía otra opción...- Decía Rafael con voz quebrantada.

-lo sé… Pero ahora tu familia está en un lugar mejor- decía Blu intentando consolarlo.

-si- Dijo Rafael suspirando.

-venga, mejor apresurémonos en irnos antes de que…- Fue interrumpido por Perla

-Blu ya vienen, hay que irnos de aquí-

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Un estruendoso trueno sonó con gran fuerza haciendo reaccionar a Blu -eh- voltea atrás viendo afuera por el hueco y ve que algo pasa rápidamente –¿que fue eso?- curioso salió del nido y vio una sombra alejarse –oye, espera!- comienza a seguirlo.

Más tarde, Blu había perdido el rumbo de lo que había visto pero continuaba intentando en buscarlo –A donde se habrá metido- continuo caminando hasta ver a alguien, vio un guacamayo que parecía estar comiendo algo pero no distinguía bien –debe ser el…- Se dijo y se acercó lentamente.

El guacamayo continuaba comiendo – H-hola- Dijo nervioso Blu ya cerca de él y vio lo que comía y comenzó a sentir un gran miedo, vio que era un ave con el estómago abierto faltaban algunos de sus órganos, viendo también que tenía varios miembros de su cuerpo arrancados, el guacamayo volteo y miro fijamente a Blu, su pico estaba manchado de sangre y habían trozos de carne colgando, se levantó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él.

-yo emm… perdón si te interrumpí con tu almuerzo jeje…- Dijo Blu dando pasos hacia atrás, el guacamayo no hacía caso de lo que decía y se acercaba más.

-Que… que te paso- dijo Blu mas asustado, el guacamayo soltó un graznido aterrador y se lanzó sobre el tirándolo al suelo.

-suéltame- Intentaba apartárselo mientras que el guacamayo intentaba morderlo –no me comas, no soy delicioso- Vio una roca a su lado y la tomo rápidamente, el guacamayo aun feroz intentaba morderlo –que me sueltes- le dio un golpe en la cabeza al guacamayo con la piedra cayendo a un lado de él, se levantó rápidamente pero el guacamayo lo tomo rápidamente de una pata haciéndolo caer al piso denuevo eh intentándolo morder denuevo -¡agh! que me sueltes de una vez- teniendo aun la piedra, volvió a golpear al guacamayo en la cabeza, haciendo que quedara en el piso, continuo golpeándolo varias veces rompiéndole el cráneo.

-¿Que era esto?- se levantó mirando el cuerpo del guacamayo, escucho un ruido extraño y miro a todos lados –oh oh- vio que comenzaban a acercarse más aves hambrientas –yo me voy- comenzó a huir de ellos, las aves graznaron y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Blu corría todo lo que podía miraba hacia atrás viendo como varias aves lo perseguían –rayos rayos- se decía, mientras que corría vio una atalaya, la misma en donde había pasado su primera noche con perla, corrió hacia ese lugar y rápidamente lo escalo hasta lo alto –uf… aquí estaré a salvo- miro hacia abajo viendo como comenzaban a llegar las aves eh intentaba subir, Blu cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, comenzó a sentir que temblaba abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió una fuerte corriente de aire detrás de él.

-Que fue eso- el temblor aumentaba, miro hacia atrás y vio como un avión muy cerca haciendo gran cantidad de ruido y dirigiéndose a la ciudad con las turbinas dañadas, las aves se fueron en dirección al avión, Blu viendo que ya no había ningún ave se bajó de la atalaya y miro a todos lados.

-Que está pasando aquí- algo lo golpea por detrás y cae al suelo, antes de quedar inconsciente ve unas sombras y escucha unas voces.

-Tengo a otro-

-espera… el no parece que sea uno de ellos-

-¿y qué? Mejor matémoslo-

-no, hay que llevarlo con los demás-

-…como digas- Blu cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente

**CONTINUARA…**

…

…

* * *

**_NOTA ADICIONAL: _Les interesaría que este fic tuviese una historia mas aparte que seria la de un humano, si les interesa comente si no, digan no y ya.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


End file.
